


A War of Wars

by what_a_mood



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_mood/pseuds/what_a_mood
Summary: Lucifer is having a normal enough day when he gets a call from the detective about a new case.He goes to the scene of the crime to help out, but something he sees there gives him a shock.





	A War of Wars

 

_Micheal was on Earth for a reason. He knew why he was there, the reason was on the tip of his tongue... Why was he_ _there? Something about Samael, always Samael, his twin. He had come to Earth to find him - to warn him of... something. He didn't know. He didn't know anything but the dark. It was always dark. He remembered throwing Samael, the light bringer, out of heaven on his fathers orders. The dark had followed him around ever since._

_He used to feel things other than the dark. He remembered that. The dark wasn't always. Samael was always. He had been warning him of war - that's what it was. He was good at war, he knew that. But something had gone wrong, when he'd gotten to Earth. He'd been surrounded, knocked out. It was all coming back to him. He had been_ trapped _. Him, the angel of war, trapped. He had to get out of there... but he couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything. Micheal wondered if this was what Hell felt like. Nothing._

 _But there was a light, a light in the distance. He could see it now. It was getting closer and he tried to reach for it, for his twin, to stop him from falling... and the light enveloped him and he was the light, and he was living and he was Micheal and he was_ free _._

 

* * *

 

Lucifer woke up gasping. It wasn't often that this happened, but it wasn't never. He had dreamed of Micheal. Micheal throwing him out of Heaven, into Hell, breaking his wings, his spirit... Micheal had been the last thing Lucifer had seen as he fell.  _Fitting,_ Lucifer thought, as he was his twin. _Fitting,_  as desire and truth goes so well with fear and war.

He shook himself. No use getting lost in the past, he had work to do. He had no open cases and he needed something to do. He would go into work and get a new case with the detective, he thought. 

He rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. Once he was in his suit he got in the elevator and into his car outside of Lux. Lucifer  _loved_ his car, even more so when he hadn't had his wings. Sitting behind the wheel helped him to feel like he was flying again. Complete bliss.

It only took him a little while to get to work. The police station wasn't that far away. He walked in to a pleasantly normal sight. Detective Douche eating pudding while sitting on his desk, Miss Lopez working in her lab, his Detective working on files at her desk.

"Hello Detective, anything of interest here?" he smiled as he strolled up to her.

"Nice of you to join us Lucifer, it's only eleven o'clock." she replied, not looking up.

"I know, I'm up early, but you can congratulate me later - but do we have any new cases?" he pressed.

"We do actually. Some man got stabbed in a gym. We're going to head out soon." she said, finally looking up. She stacked her files and stood, "Let's go," she said as she walked out.

Lucifer hurried after her. They got into her car and sped off towards the crime scene.

"When they got there, Ella had somehow managed to apparate there or something. She was always first there. 

The dead man was laying face down in the centre of the gym. He had black hair, pale skin, and was relatively tall.

"Hey guys, we're just taking some preliminary tests, and then we'll roll this dude over and find out who he is." Ella said as they walked up. 

"Ok, I'm going to talk to some gym staff and the other suspects." replied the Detective, walking off.

"One sec, there's just this one thing. There was a note with the body." Ella held out the piece of paper.

Lucifer leaned over and took it from her. Chloe hurried back and looked as well.

 

_'To M.M.s family - we know who you are.                                                                                                                                                  You don't belong here.                                                                                                                                                                             Leave or we will make you._

_To his twin brother - you caused your brothers death.                                                                                                                                       Be careful. We advise you to leave with your family.'_

 

Lucifer read. He shivered. 

"Well, I assume 'M.M.' is the victim. so we'll look into that... and we'll contact the twin. They might know something." Chloe walked off again.

"That poor guy. Imagine learning that you caused your twins death." said Ella sadly, shaking her head, "Horrible."

Lucifer shivered again.

He stayed with Ella, looking at the body. Suddenly he gasped. His vision tunnelled and he could only see the victim's hand. On his finger there was a ring, a white stone set in a gold band. He knelt down, and picked up his hand. He barely noticed when the Detective came back over. He stumbled up onto his feet and stepped back. He was vaguely aware that he was gasping. He heard Chloe order someone to turn the body over. There was a ringing sound in his head. 

The body was turned over but he couldn't see, he could only see the dark and the light. Them together but apart. 

Lucifer came back to himself. He blinked. He could see the Detective, Ella, and the surrounding officers staring at him.

"What?" he whispered, though he already knew. He looked down to see the body.

His own body, his own face staring unseeing back at him. "No..." He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't do anything.  _To his twin brother - you caused your brothers death._ The words echoed in his head as he sank to the floor. His body. _Micheal's_ body.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." He could see again. He could feel again. He grabbed Micheal's hand, his wrist. Desperately looked for a pulse, anything, but he'd already seen the stab wounds in his back. He knew it was hopeless.

There was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, wiping his tears away. Was he crying? Probably. It was Chloe's hand. She was kneeling next to him. 

"Who was he?" she asked gently.

"Michael." he felt hollow as he said the name. Meaningless. What was the point of light without dark, of dark without light? He didn't know.

Chloe nodded. She got up and walked away, bringing Ella with her. Lucifer was left on his own.

 _Please,_ he prayed,  _if you can hear me, save him._ He called on everyone he could think of, Rapheal, angel of healing, Azreal, angel of death, Ariel, angel of protection. _Please. Please._

 

And he was answered. Azreal ran through the doors of the gym and skidded to a halt next to him. She was one of the middle siblings of his family, younger than him of course, but older than Ariel and Uriel. About a head shorter than him, she had long dark hair with deep purple highlights, pale skin, and a large brown birthmark on her cheek.

The detective hurried back over.

"Lucifer, do you know this woman?" she asked quietly, not wanting to upset him more than necessary. 

"I'm his sister." Azreal said, straight to the point as always. "Shall we take this over here?" She led Chloe to the side and started talking quietly to her.

 _Samael._ Her voice in his head.  _Samael, we have to get out of here. Micheal isn't dead._ His head shot up.  _I'll distract the humans, you get him and you out. Go to the manor house. I'll follow. Go, Samael._

He grabbed his twin's hand. Azreal suddenly screamed, pointing towards the window. His wings were only out for a second before he and Micheal were gone. The detective looked back towards where he had been and gasped. 

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, turning towards Azreal, but she was gone, leaving behind nothing but a slight gust of wind.

 

Lucifer was in the manor house. It was a large house with airy rooms and good views over LA. It was jointly owned by him and his siblings and was never used. Azreal joined him a second later. 

"Ok, we'll need to call everyone here." she said, "First Raphael, he can heal Micheal."

He closed his eyes and prayed.  _Raphael, I know you can hear me. We need your help. Please come._

There was a whoosh of air and he opened his eyes to see his brother standing there. Raphael had curly brown hair and heterochromia eyes, one brown, one blue.

He immediately placed his hands on Micheal's chest. A golden glow started coming from them and then a flash of light. When Lucifer could see again, Micheal was sitting on the floor looking woozy and pale.

"War is coming." he whispered, and passed out.

 

 


End file.
